Wish in a well
by xxx-wow-xxx
Summary: Sometimes it takes you some time to realize what you really want. And sometimes you need a well, a coppery coin, a wish and a little bit of luck to finally get it. (Drarry, HPDM, EWE)


Hey there,

this is my first Drarry story and I hope you like it.

The setting was inspired by Carly Rae Jepsen' "Call me, maybe" but this is no songfic.

I hope you have fun reading. I own nothing. All mistakes are mine. I'm no native speaker so please be nice ;-) Reviews are highly appreciated.

Love, xxx

* * *

**Wish in a well**

Harry looked at the tiny, coppery 1-Penny-coin in his hand while moving his hand slowly up and down, hardly feeling the coin's weight. Then he turned his gaze from the coppery coin to the well in front of him. He looked into the clear water, where he could see the reflections of the moon and the starry sky above Rome as well as uncountable coins of different nations on the well's bottom, each coin standing for its former owner's wish and he kept asking himself how many wishes for happiness, wealth and health had probably come true.

Not for the first time this evening he felt ridiculous – thinking about throwing a coin into a well, hoping for a wish to come true.

On the other hand – hadn't coming to Rome, hoping to find a single person in this megacity without a clue where to start, already been ridiculous in the first place? Why not settle one's hopes on a wish in a well, too? Most likely nothing good would happen. But most likely nothing bad, either.

Covertly he looked right and left and watched other visitors throwing coins in the well. Then he once again looked intently at the tiny, unimpressive, coppery coin in his hand.

And made his decision.

xDxRxAxRxRxYx

_He left the big cast-iron gate behind and headed for the grand manor, which was silhouetted big and grey against the warm-summerly afternoon sky. In spite of the warm temperature he shivered. He'd never imagined returning here. His memories of his last visit were still vivid and he doubted he would ever forget them. He would never forget Hermione's cries. He would never forget Dobby rescuing him and his friends and paying with his life. _

_But there was another thing he would never forget – grey eyes in a pale face, full of fear but also full of a determination he'd never thought the owner of these eyes capable of. He would never forget Draco Malfoy refusing to give his identity away. And maybe this was the real reason he was here._

_He had nearly arrived at the big front-doors of Malfoy Manor when the doors opened. He had expected to be greeted by a house-elf which would take him to Malfoy. But to his surprise he saw a platinum blond head of hair coming out of the door. _

_Malfoy was even leaner as he remembered. The blond hair wasn't geled back. Instead it fell to his forehead like a curtain. To his surprise there was no hint of Malfoy's trademark sneer on his face. Instead Malfoy seemed to be much calmer, more thoughtful and tired than he had ever seen him. He could understand Malfoy's tiredness. He didn't get enough sleep himself, having nightmares nearly every night. _

_He watched Malfoy coming nearer and leaning against a stone pillar. He closed the gap between himself and Malfoy until they stood face to face._

"_Potter."_

"_Hello, Malfoy."_

"_The Chosen One honors me with his presence. How do I deserve this?"_

_Malfoy's attempt at cynicism failed miserably and they both knew it. Too much had happened since their school days and there was no way they simply could return to their old rivalry. Therefore he ignored Malfoy's words and remembered the reason he had come here in the first place. He pulled out Malfoy's wand from the pocket of his jeans and handed it to Malfoy._

_Exactly 10 inches, hawthorn with a core of unicorn's hair._

_He watched Malfoy's eyes becoming big while his right hand cautiously reached – slightly shaking – for his wand. Moments passed in which Malfoy looked in wonder at the wand in his hand. Then he looked up and for the first time in his life he could see gratefulness in those grey eyes. _

"_Why?"_

_He understood Malfoy's question and simply shrugged._

"_It's yours. It wouldn't be right to keep it."_

_Malfoy nodded like he had expected that answer. There were no words of thank you but it wasn't necessary. He knew what it meant to Malfoy to have his wand back. _

_They silently stood there, still facing each other. Then he nodded at Malfoy one last time._

"_I see you around, Malfoy."_

_And before Malfoy had a chance to reply, he turned around and walked away. _

xDxRxAxRxRxYx

He placed the coin on his right index finger.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on his wish.

Then he opened his eyes again and sent the coin spinning through the air with his right thumb. He watched the coin arriving its zenith and falling down again.

The moment the coin broke the well's water surface and glided to the ground he noticed a movement at the edge of his sight field.

Platinum blond hair.

He looked up immediately.

And met grey eyes, which stared at him incredulously.

xDxRxAxRxRxYx

"_Potter! Wait!"_

_His eyebrows raised questioningly he turned around and watched Malfoy approaching him with long strides._

_The trial against all three Malfoys, where he had participated in as a witness, had ended only minutes ago. He had given his testimony in favor of Draco and his mother, telling the Wizengamot how they both had saved his life. Therefore the Wizengamot had cleared Draco and Narcissa of all charges. However, he had refused to testify in favor of Lucius as well. Even though Lucius had shown obvious concern regarding his wife and son during the last hours of the war, he could neither forget nor forgive him what he had done during the war. He couldn't forgive him hiding Tom Riddle's diary in Ginny's cauldron or the way he had treated Dobby before he had set the elf free. Nonetheless Lucius had succeeded in achieving a mild sentence thanks to his lawyers, interceders and his generous donations to good causes in the forefront of the trail – one year house arrest at Malfoy Manor._

_Malfoy had caught up with him and they stood face to face. He seemed to be looking for the words he wanted to say, but finally he managed._

"_I … appreciated your testimony for Mother and me."_

_He only shrugged._

"_Like I said – you both saved my life. If the Wizengamot has to judge you, they should at least know all the facts."_

_Malfoy said nothing. Instead they looked at each other silently and without any animosity. Then Malfoy nodded at him, turned around and went back to his parents who waited for him some distance away._

xDxRxAxRxRxYx

It was the end of September but the air was unusually hot and the warm night breeze played with Draco's hair. Obviously Draco had learned to dress muggle-style while walking through muggle-Rome. His tight jeans and his white shirt stuck to his lean body like a second skin. The white of his shirt stood in an attractive contrast to Draco's bronzed arms.

He looked even better than the last time he had seen him and all of a sudden his heart began to thunder in his chest.

They stared at one another for quite some time until he finally managed to move his shaky feet, step after step, never losing Draco's eyes with his own gaze.

xDxRxAxRxRxYx

_The babble of voices in the Great Hall was deafening. _

_A few days had passed since he, Ron, Hermione and some others of their year had returned to Hogwarts for their NEWTs and he still had to get used to the hustle and bustle. _

_Once again, he let his gaze sweep to the Slytherin table, like he had done often during those first days. The sight of Malfoy, sitting in the middle of chaos, calmly eating his breakfast, only seldom looking to the left and right or talking to his housemates, had an unforeseen calming effect on him. _

_He hadn't been very surprised to meet Malfoy along with Goyle, Zabini and Parkinson at the Hogwarts Express. Still – after their arrival at Hogwarts, he had been a bit worried after finding out that all the returning 8__th__ years would share lessons, dormitories and a common room without regard to their houses. But his worries had vanished into the air soon. Malfoy had acted civil ever since. He had mostly kept to himself, studied hard from day one and talked little and without mockery or malice. _

_It was obvious that Malfoy had changed. And it didn't surprise him. War could change people and Malfoy had seen and lived through too much to not be effected. It seemed as if Malfoy had grown up, like everyone else in their year._

_His thoughts came to a sudden stop when Malfoy raised his head and looked at him directly across the Great Hall. _

_Perhaps, he thought absentmindedly, he should feel embarrassed for getting caught staring at Malfoy but at this moment he didn't care. Instead he held Malfoy's gaze. _

_And finally – Malfoy nodded._

_And he nodded, too, and he thought he saw Malfoy smile the tiniest smile, before going back to his breakfast, but he couldn't be sure. Nevertheless he could feel his heart beat frantically in his breast all of a sudden, while he could feel his own smile spreading over his face. _

_Because now one thing he knew for sure – Malfoy's and his old rivalries finally were over for good._

xDxRxAxRxRxYx

"Potter. What are you doing in Rome?"

"Dra … Malfoy … Holidays."

He hoped Draco wouldn't notice that he almost had called him by his given name. He hoped Draco wouldn't notice the hesitation in his words. He also hoped Draco wouldn't notice the sudden hoarseness of his voice. He badly wanted to distract Draco from his fidgeting and asked the first question which came to his mind.

"And you?"

Draco lifted his light, hardly visible, but perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"I'm working here, Potter. I'm doing an apprenticeship as a potion master."

"Why didn't you stay in England?"

A question he had asked himself over and over ever since he had discovered that Draco had vanished to Rome.

He could see bitterness in Draco's eyes.

"And who would have accepted my apprenticeship in England? I'm a Malfoy and an Ex-Death Eater, in case you and your gryffindorish foolishness may have forgotten."

He had suspected as much. But hearing it from Draco confirmed it and made him angry all of a sudden. He had hoped that the wizard community would be able to overcome all prejudices and hostilities after the war but soon he had realized that he had been very naïve in this respect. Especially the Ex-Death Eaters, no matter if cleared by the Wizengamot or not, were given a hard time ever since the end of the war.

"I'm really sorry, Malfoy. I wish I could do something about it."

For a moment Draco looked surprised. Then the bitterness left his eyes and he smiled.

"Still the honorable Gryffindor with the hero complex. Some things obviously never change. Don't worry too much. I'm fine here."

Once again his heart leaped in his chest and cautiously he smiled back.

xDxRxAxRxRxYx

"_Malfoy really changed a lot."_

_Pulled out of his thoughts and observations he looked at Hermione, who sat down next to him on the couch. They were at their common room they shared with the other students who had returned for their 8__th__ year and like all the other evenings before he had tried to read a book but had been distracted by a certain blond who had caught his gaze ever since he had seated himself next to Goyle at one of the tables._

_He felt caught by Hermione's words but after a moment he shrugged inwardly. He never had been able to hide his thoughts or actions from Hermione. She was far too clever and far too observing._

"_I guess you are right."_

_Again he watched Malfoy, who helped Goyle with his homework with a patience he'd never thought the blond capable of. The sight was familiar by now, though. For the first time in their lives Malfoy seemed to really notice Goyle as a human being and a friend. He guessed that Mafoy had come to appreciate Goyle's friendship more after watching Crabbe die in the Room of Requirements all those months ago. And he couldn't help himself – he liked it about Malfoy. He liked it very much. _

_What he had suspected that first evening had come true. _

_Malfoy talked little and learned most of the time. When talked to, he was calm, nearly polite, even towards classmates he'd used to mock in the past. He even tried to be civil to Ron and Hermione and he had even caught Malfoy and Hermione talking animatedly about potions or arithmancy once in a while. _

_But in spite of this new attitude Malfoy still stood up for himself. When insulted his retorts were biting. When attacked he defended himself without hesitation. _

_And most importantly – Malfoy didn't treat him any different. Every conversation they had so far – even if there hadn't been many – had been civil but without any sign of the hero worship he had come to fear and hate. On the contrary – whenever Malfoy would catch another student literally kneeling at his feet he would raise his eyebrows in an irritated-mocking gesture. Whenever their eyes would meet in such a moment he would roll his eyes at Malfoy and more than once Malfoy would smile at him. And every time this smile would take him off-guard and would make his pulse race. _

_Like now, when Malfoy looked up and met his gaze this very moment and he could feel his heart beating faster and his face heating. And in this very moment he began to wonder if possibly he was developing another obsession like in sixth year.  
_

xDxRxAxRxRxYx

"What have you been wishing for?"

He looked at Draco in bewilderment.

"What?"

Draco pointed to the well with his chin.

"You threw a coin in the well. What have you been wishing for?"

He shook his head.

"As far as I know you are not allowed to tell about your wish or your wish won't come true."

Amused Draco lifted his eyebrows.

"Do you really think it makes a difference?"

Smiling he shrugged.

"Probably not. But you should never challenge destiny, don't you think?"

Once again Draco' smile hit him deep inside.

"True, Potter. True."

xDxRxAxRxRxYx

_It was midnight when he sneaked out the dormitory he shared with Ron and Neville, his broom in his hand. He left th__e castle __under his Invisibility Cloak __and walked to the Quidditch pitch. He still suffered from nightmares and had found out some time ago that flying would calm him down considerably. He even was able to get back to sleep afterwards often. _

_Normally he was alone there and he liked it that way. _

_But today he could see another person flying above the Quidditch pitch from some distance. He would have known that it was Malfoy even if the moon hadn't lightened up the platinum blond hair. He would recognize Malfoy's style of flying anytime and anywhere. Years of flying against each other and fighting to catch the snitch first had such an effect. _

_To his own surprise he never thought about turning around and heading back to the castle. Instead he put off his Invisibility Cloak the moment he arrived at the Quidditch pitch, mounted his broom and pushed off the ground forcefully. Only moments later he caught up with Malfoy, who didn't seem to be very surprised to see him. _

"_Potter."_

"_Malfoy."_

_They looked at each other silently. Malfoy still showed all signs of insomnia just like himself._

_Spontaneously he reached into his pocket and pulled out the snitch Dumbledore had passed on to him and which he carried around with him all the time since then._

"_Seeker's game?"_

_He could see surprise in Malfoy's eyes but then his former rival nodded. He smiled and let go of the snitch. Its wings vibrated once or twice then it was gone. _

_They flew around the Quidditch pitch for quite some time, looking for the snitch without saying a word. They never got away far from another to not give the other an advantage. But after half an hour of unsuccessfully waiting for the snitch to reappear he decided to make use of the moment and talk to Malfoy. _

"_Where are you otherwise when you can't sleep or wake up from nightmares?"_

_He could see Malfoy's face only dimly in the moonlight but he was quite sure that Malfoy got very rigid on his broom. _

"_Why do you think I have nightmares or problems sleeping, Potter?"_

"_It's not that hard to notice, when you suffer from the same problems."_

_After that there was silence and he already was afraid their conversation was over before it had had a chance to really begin. But then Malfoy answered._

"_Astronomy tower."_

_And he knew that he should have guessed that much. _

"_Would you have accepted Dumbledore's offer?"_

_He had talked before he had had a chance to think about the words he was going to say and he heard Malfoy take a surprised breath._

"_How do you know about Dumbledore's offer?"_

_He decided to tell Malfoy the truth for he already had blurted it out._

"_I was there. The night you tried to kill Dumbledore. I was hidden and I couldn't move but I saw everything. I saw you disarm Dumbledore, I heard you talking. I saw your trembling hand. And I watched you lowering your wand when Dumbledore promised you to protect you and your family. You would have accepted his offer, wouldn't you?"_

"_Yes."_

_One syllable, quiet and soundless, but it was enough to loosen the knot in his stomach he hadn't even realized was there until this moment. _

"_I've regretted ever since that Dumbledore died before he could have kept his promise. So everything even got worse after my failure."_

"_You haven't failed, Malfoy. It's never a failure to have a conscience."_

"_But I have been a Death Eater still."_

_There was an almost defiant sound to Malfoy's voice. His own voice, however, had never been more serious and insistent._

"_Because they made you."_

"_How do you know I haven't been a convinced Death Eater?"_

"_Because I know it. You could have identified me at Malfor Manor. I know you had recognized me. But you hadn't handed me over. You had been terrified but you'd still done everything to save my life. You hadn't wanted me to die. You had wanted me to be alive and fight against Voldemort and win. You had wanted that madness to come to an end finally."_

_For a few seconds there was silence, but then he heard Malfoy say quietly:_

"_You really think so, Potter?"_

_He didn't hesitate with his answer._

"_I'm sure about it, Malfoy."_

_There was silence again while they kept flying around the Quidditch pitch in unison even if he had forgotten all about the snitch._

"_I … never thanked you for rescuing me from the fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement."_

_Surprised he tried to catch Malfoy's gaze but failed because the moon stood in Malfoy's back. _

"_You don't have to thank me. I couldn't let you die."_

"_Why not?"_

"_What?"_

_His surprise became incredulity._

"_You hate me. So why did you save me?"_

"_I don't hate you."_

_He had talked without thinking but nevertheless he knew it was true the moment the words left his mouth. Because he couldn't hate the person Draco Malfoy had become during the last weeks and months._

"_And I really doubt I've really ever hated you, Malfoy. Hate is such a strong word. You've been a snobbish git and you partly made my life hell during the first six years and I couldn't stand you. But I never hated you. And during the last months I got to know a different side of you. Sometimes you are still a git. But you are not that bad anymore. And sometimes I even think I really could like you."_

_And acting on instinct he offered his hand to Malfoy._

_Even against the moonlight he could see Malfoy becoming rigid. He could imagine Malfoy's big, grey eyes staring at his hand. And suddenly he remembered Malfoy offering his hand in friendship eight years ago. And for a moment he was sure Malfoy would sneer at him as he had used to do for all those past years and ignore his hand like he had ignored Malfoy's all those years ago. But then he felt a cool, smaller hand catch hold of his own slowly and finally squeezing it hesitantly. He felt a shiver crawling down his spine – without a doubt due to the chilly night air – while he squeezed Malfoy's hand back strongly. And he thought he could _feel_ Malfoy smile._

_But the next moment Malfoy's posture changed. Malfoy's head jerked up and before he even had the chance to react, Malfoy extracted his hand from his grip and flew past him with high speed. He only had time to turn around on his broom when he saw Malfoy's hand clutching the snitch. Then Malfoy raised his hand, a triumphant smile on his face._

_And he smiled, too._

_He couldn't care less that he'd lost the game. Because something kept telling him that he had gained so much more this night._

xDxRxAxRxRxYx

"Look, Potter, I'm on my way to a small but very good trattoria somewhere down that road. Therefore I suggest you either tell me about some very important appointment or whatever you think might be considered polite to get away from me as soon as possible or you come with me. Either way, make up your mind. I'm already starving."

He thought he couldn't believe his ears, much less trust his luck.

"You want me to come with you?"

Draco shrugged, perhaps a little bit too casual.

"Like I said – it's up to you. But hurry up."

"I come with you."

Draco smiled again and this smile sent his pulse running.

"Okay, Potter, let's go, then."

xDxRxAxRxRxYx

_The Great Hall was decorated in the colors of Hufflepuff. Nobody knew how Hufflepuff had managed to win the House Cup this year but somehow they had succeeded. There were thousands of candles floating above their heads. The Great Halls's magical ceiling showed a starlit nightsky._

_It was the last evening of the school year and therefore his last evening at Hogwarts ever – a very weird feeling._

_So much had happened during his time at Hogwarts. He had found a home and friends here for the first time of his life. He had learned and seen things he could never have imagined before. But he had also lost loved ones here, had seen and experienced a lot of suffering. Only few people could understand his complex feelings towards Hogwarts. Two people sat across from him – Ron and Hermione, his two best friends. And one person sat at the Slytherin table and looked up at him at this very moment._

_Malfoy's appearance had changed, too, during the last year. He still showed signs of insomnia but he was less pale than a year ago when he had visited him at the Manor to return his wand. Malfoy had also gained some weight, like he himself had. He was still lean but no longer skinny. His hair looked healthy, shiny and soft again and his eyes were clear and brilliant. He had caught himself staring at Malfoy more than once during the last weeks and he had been very aware of all those changes. And more than once he had caught himself thinking that Malfoy was a really good-looking guy and that he might even look better than ever, a thought which had irritated him more than he was willing to admit. _

_Once again Malfoy raised his eyebrows like every time he caught him staring. He still wondered if this gesture was questioning, challenging or irritated. And every time – like now – he could feel his face heating and he hurried to lower his head, only to look up again a few seconds later like magically drawn to that platinum blond head of hair at the Slytherin table. _

_He still couldn't understand why Malfoy seemed to get under his skin over and over again. Sometimes it seemed that all he could do was to think about Malfoy. In sixth year he had been sure that Malfoy had been up to something. This year … well, that was the problem – he didn't know exactly why he seemed to watch Malfoy all the time again. But something was there – something which made it impossible for him to leave Malfoy alone. _

_Perhaps he was still fascinated about the way Malfoy had changed during the last year._

_He still wouldn't call them friends. But since their nightly encounter at the Quidditch pitch their truce had changed into something stronger, a conciliation of some sort. In the aftermath they had tried to talk to each other civilly every now and then. They had still bantered but their verbal exchanges had lost all of the malice they had contained before. Instead they had smiled at each other cautiously after those banters more than once and those smiles had followed him into his dreams quite often. _

_No, he still didn't know why Malfoy seemed to get under his skin and dominate his thoughts this easily. _

_But he knew one thing for sure. _

_As unbelievably as it seemed – he really would miss the git. _

xDxRxAxRxRxYx

"These are the best spaghetti I've ever had."

"You sound surprised, Potter. Do you really believe I would come here if the food wasn't anything but fantastic?"

"You are still a snob, Malfoy."

With a fake-hurt facial expression Draco placed his hands above his heart.

"Uh, Potter, I'm seriously wounded."

Smiling he shook his head.

"This is why I missed you so much."

He watched Draco's hands falling back into his lap and his eyes becoming big before he finally got a grip on himself again and casually picked up his fork.

"Missed me, Potter? Really? What about me? My fantastic looks? My charm? Or my inspiring company?"

Draco's reaction to his not quite thought-out choice of words made his hands tremble slightly with nerves and he gripped his glass of wine for support. But even so he couldn't take his eyes off of Draco while answering:

"Maybe all of it. But first of all your all-present mocking and your sarcasm which I had always prefered to the pomposity and flattery I have to listen to every day from nearly everybody else."

Merlin, did he flirt with Draco? He hoped so. And even more he hoped that Draco's smile meant that he flirted with him as well.

"You know, Potter, whenever you need someone to bring you back to earth I will be glad to be of assistance."

He chuckled and knew, that, damn yes, he really had missed this irritating – fascinating, gorgeous – git.

xDxRxAxRxRxYx

_The Great Hall's hustle and bustle had finally become too much for him._

_He had left the castle and gone to the lake. Now he was sitting there, looking at the water and the starlit sky mirrored there. Somewhere in the distance he caught a glimpse of the Giant Squid's tentacles. _

"_All alone, Potter? Where is your fanclub?"_

_He startled and put a hand over his breast, where his heart beat furiously. _

"_Merlin, Malfoy, did you really have to sneak up on me? I nearly had a heart attack."_

"_That would have been unfortunate. I seriously doubt that I would have been forgiven for accidentally killing the Boy-Who-Is-Everybody's-Darling."_

_He looked at Malfoy who had seated himself next to him and grinned. _

"_Charming, Malfoy."_

_Malfoy brushed his words aside with an impatient gesture. _

"_Everybody is nice to you. And we both know that's over the top."_

_Malfoy was right. In contrast to nearly the whole wizarding community, Malfoy was one of few people, who treated him like a normal boy and not some kind of superhero or demigod. And that was one of the reasons why he actually had come to appreciate Malfoy's company during the last weeks. _

_For a while they sat together in silence before he talked again._

"_What are you going to do now, Malfoy? What are your plans for the future?"_

_Malfoy shrugged._

"_I don't know exactly. I'm good at potions and I really like it. Perhaps I'm becoming a master."_

_He nodded thoughtfully._

"_I'm sure you could do that. Snape would be very proud of you."_

_Malfoy snorted quietly._

"_Snape? Proud?"_

_He chuckled. _

"_No, you are right. Forget it."_

_Silence again. This time it was Malfoy to breach it._

"_What about you, Potter? What are your plans? Auror training? Marriage with the little Weasley? A bunch of redheaded children?"_

_Somewhat uncomfortable he fidgeted. _

_After months of hesitation he had agreed to give his relationship with Ginny a second try and he knew that everybody expected him to marry her any time soon. Just as everybody expected him to become an Auror. He too had thought about it a lot in the past. But now with his life ahead and full of options he wasn't so sure about all of this anymore. But he had no intention to share his doubts with Malfoy of all people – truce or not. And perhaps – he kept telling himself – all he needed was some time to come to terms with his past and to be able to look ahead._

_So he answered:_

"_I … think so. Possibly."_

_He peered at Mafoy from the corner of his eyes. And for one tiny, irritating moment he was sure to recognize hurt and disappointment in those unusual grey eyes. But then this moment passed and Malfoy's features were once again those of indifference and he wasn't that sure anymore if he hadn't only imagined that display of emotions before._

_To get rid of his own irritation and uncertainty, he asked: _

"_And you? Any plans for a Malfoy heir?"_

"_No."_

_He was surprised._

"_Why not? I thought all pure-bloods were keen on producing an heir."_

"_You need a woman for producing children. You should know as much."_

_Surprise became irritation again._

"_But where's the problem? I'm sure you could find a woman any time. After all you are …"_

… _damn gorgeous and funny and smart and really nice if one get to know you better…_

"… _quite okay."_

_He didn't know what was more alarming – his own thoughts, which had apparently come out of nowhere or the way Malfoy flinched with his last words. Malfoy's face became absolutely blank and his back rigid. And suddenly his voice was cold as ice._

"_Of course I could find a woman if I wanted to, Potter, but matter of factly I don't want one. Not now and not ever."_

_And before he had the chance to find a deeper meaning in Malfoy's words, Malfoy got up. _

"_I'm going back to the castle, Potter. Enjoy your life with the Weaselette. If that's what you want for yourself."_

_And then Malfoy left. _

_He looked after Malfoy, indecisive if he should follow him. But something held him back – the feeling that he had missed the essential point of their whole conversation. _

_And so he remained where he was. _

_And couldn't help the feeling that he watched something very important walking out of his life. _

xDxRxAxRxRxYx

They had paid the bill (and of course Draco had had to show off with his by now perfect Italian) and Draco had suggested to give him a tour since he had admitted that he hadn't seen that much of Rome during the last days. Of course he had accepted, glad he no longer had to pretend to sip at his glass of wine to delay the moment he would have to say goodbye to Draco.

They walked side by side through Rome's alleyways and every now and then Draco would point out a building or a well or a statue and give him some explanations and every time he would nod without listening, not able to tear his gaze away from Draco's lips.

"You haven't listened to a word I've said, have you, Potter?"

Irritated he blinked at Draco before feeling his cheeks heating.

"… I'm sorry. I was ... distracted?"

Draco's eyes were oh so grey and searching. Then without so much as a warning Draco suddenly walked away and his heart dropped. He was sure he' finally managed to scare Draco away when Draco turned around, facing him, while still walking.

"What are you waiting for, Potter? Come with me or not?"

More than a little relieved he hurried to follow the blond.

xDxRxAxRxRxYx

_Blond hair tickled his face, soft lips kissed his throat and collarbone. He threw his head back, his eyes closed, exposing more skin, his lips slightly open. Seconds later his lips were captured and a wet tongue forced its way into his mouth – hard and demanding. _

_Soft and warm skin over hard muscles pressed against his own body, small but strong hands slid over his back to his ass, making him moan. _

_He opened his eyes._

_Gazing into grey eyes above him, burning with desire._

'_Draco.'_

'_I want you, Harry.'_

_He woke up, with a painful erection and his heart thundering in his breast. He looked up at the ceiling of his bedroom in Grimmauld's Place. He thought he could still feel Malfoy's lips on his own, Malfoy's hands on his body. And he knew there was no way he would return to sleep this night. _

xDxRxAxRxRxYx

"Where are we going, Malfoy?"

"You will find out soon enough. Or don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you."

He could feel Draco's surprised eyes upon his face, before he looked straight ahead again.

"That's a good thing, Potter."

xDxRxAxRxRxYx

"_Can I talk to you, Harry?"_

_He looked up from his meal he was taking during his short lunch break at the ministry's cafeteria and forced himself to smile. _

"_Hi, Hermione. Sure. Take a seat."_

_Hermione seated herself with her own tray across from him, her gaze penetrating. Inwardly he cringed. He knew this gaze well. He knew what was going to come. And he knew that there was no way avoiding the inevitable. _

"_Something's wrong with you, Harry. Ever since we left Hogwarts, you are introverted and withdrawn. I want to know why." _

"_I'm fine, Hermione."_

"_You can keep telling this Ron. Or Ginny. But we both know that's a lie. I haven't seen you laugh for weeks now. Instead you keep brooding. You are less than excited about your Auror training. And you avoid Ron and me and even Ginny whenever possible. So don't tell me you were fine."_

_He sighed and dropped his fork._

"_What do you want to hear from me, Hermione?"_

_Hermione bent forward and put her hand on his._

"_The truth, Harry. I just want to help."_

_And suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. Of course Hermione was right. For weeks now his thoughts kept running in circles. For weeks, he kept asking himself question after question. For weeks, he dreaded the answers. Perhaps it really was time now to confide in someone and who better than Hermione? But he didn't know where to start or what to say and so he kind of desperately put his head in his hands._

_But once again, Hermione seemed to know him better than he had thought possible._

"_You don't love Ginny. You just got back together with her because everybody had expected it. Am I right?"_

_Partly alarmed, partly relieved, he looked up._

"_Please, don't tell me it is that obvious."_

_Hermione smiled._

"_It's obvious for those who know you best and want to see the truth, because they care about you."_

_Then the smile in Hermione's face vanished and she looked him in the eyes with determination._

"_You are in love with someone else, aren't you, Harry?"_

_All he could do was staring at Hermione. But she nodded as if his loss for words had been all the proof she had needed._

"_You are in love with Draco."_

_He gasped. _

_Hermione had vocalized, what had been going through his head for weeks now and what had frightened him more than he had been willing to admit and there had been nothing in her voice – no disgust, no prejudice. Instead it had sounded like something pretty normal, pretty easy.  
_

_He hadn't been able to ignore it for a while now – the fact that he had missed the blond git more and more with every day he had last seen him at Hogwarts. First there only had been some random thoughts like where he would be right now or what he would do. But then Malfoy had more and more dominated his thoughts and – what had been even worse – his dreams. He had seen him – the platinum blond hair that looked so soft, those grey, expressive eyes, those full lips, that lean but meanwhile defined body. The first time Malfoy had visited his dreams had been a shock. The second, third and fourth time, he nearly had had a panic attack. The fifth time he hadn't been able to deny any more that until now he had missed some important aspects of his personality. And after this realization he had lost any control about his thoughts he might have still possessed before. And from up there all his thoughts had been about Malfoy. He had recalled every encounter, every argument, every exchange of the past, especially of the last year more than once._

_And all of a sudden some things had made sense which had irritated him for quite some time now. The hurt and the disappointment in Malfoy's eyes, when he hadn't denied that he probably might marry Ginny one day. Malfoy's cryptic statement about never wanting a woman. Malfoy's strange behavior after he had told him that he was 'quite okay' and his sudden departure afterwards. The fact, that he hadn't seen Malfoy again – neither at the Hogwarts Express nor in London at the station. All of that had raised his suspicions – or perhaps his crazy hopes – that his feelings for Malfoy might not be unrequited. _

_He had tried to contact Malfoy but had only received an answer from Narcissa, that Malfoy had moved to the Continent. Every question about where he had gone and how he could get in contact with him had been unanswered. Which had also raised his suspicions – his crazy hopes – even more. _

_And meanwhile he was totally knackered. _

_He neglected his Auror training, he ignored Ginny whenever possible and he sealed himself off from his friends. _

_And he didn't know what to do._

_All he knew was that he missed the git. _

_Really missed him._

_So much he had never thought possible to miss another person. _

_However he still hadn't dared saying it out loud – that he had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. _

_And still – that's what it was. _

_And he knew that it was time he finally did something about it. _

_But with doing something about it, with listening to his heart, he would disappoint the expectations everybody had in him. And he didn't want to disappoint. He didn't want to hurt. But he also knew that he couldn't ignore his true feelings and desires without hurting himself. _

_And now there was Hermione and she _knew_. And she hadn't judged him and she was still there and she wanted to help and that had to mean something. And perhaps she really could help him. Full of new hope he hadn't felt in a while, he looked up. _

"_What shall I do, Hermione?"_

"_What do you want to do, Harry?"_

_It still was hard to say out loud what he knew by heart was his desire for quite a while now. _

"_I … want Draco."_

_There – he'd said it._

_And all of a sudden he felt better. Blinking he looked around and for the first time in weeks he could see the colors all around him, the sun shining through the window. All of a sudden the world was colorful and full of light. And everything seemed to be crystal-clear. Everything seemed to be easy. _

_Hermione nodded, smiling. _

"_Then you should go to Rome."_

_Surprised he caught Hermione's eyes. _

"_Rome?"_

"_Yes, Rome. You really should go there on holiday for a week. I've heard that Rome is especially lovely in this season."_

_Then she became serious again._

"_But first of all talk to Ginny. It wouldn't be fair otherwise."_

_He nodded silently. He knew that Hermione was right. Even if he wasn't particularly looking forward to this conversation._

xDxRxAxRxRxYx

"Wow, it's beautiful here."

"I told you, you could trust me."

They sat on a viewing platform high above Rome's roofs. They could see the city at their feet and the starlit night sky above their heads. In the distance the sky's deep blue began to lighten up and announced the coming dawn.

"I sometimes come here to be alone and think."

He looked at Draco's profile and had to swallow before he could ask his next question.

"What do you think about when you come here?"

Draco turned his head and watched him for some time without saying a word. Then he sighed.

"What's the real reason you are here, Potter?"

He swallowed once more but couldn't get rid of the lump which had been forming in his throat for the last minutes. His voice sounded raspy all of a sudden.

"I have been looking for you."

Draco's face remained neutral and he wasn't able to tell if his words had had any effect on him or not.

"Why have you been looking for me?"

And in this moment doubt and fear came back full force. What, if he had interpreted Draco's behavior all wrong? What if he only believed that Draco reciprocated his feelings? Or what if Draco had gotten along quite well without him during the last weeks? Or what if – and suddenly he became nearly sick – Draco had found somebody else meanwhile? There was no way Draco would be unnoticed in Rome with his platinum blond hair, grey eyes and his damn handsomeness. Surely there would be thousands of Italians, who found Draco attractive and would love to try to date him. What…

"Harry?"

His panicking thoughts came to an abrupt stop when he heard Draco use his given name for the very first time. And all of a sudden all doubts vanished.

He stopped thinking and hold on to his Gryffindor courage instead while he covered Draco's cheeks with his hands and kissed him.

The kiss was far from perfect. It was clumsy and bumbling. His nose hit Draco's and his glasses shifted dangerously. But what they lacked in finesse, they compensated with passion and it was the best, most perfect kiss ever. Draco's hands were painfully buried in his hair and pulled his head even closer which made him gasp happily. Draco took the opportunity to deepen their kiss and his gasps became moans. Draco tasted like spaghetti and red wine and something unique Draco. It was mind-blowing.

When they finally came apart again and looked into one another's eyes, their foreheads touching, he knew for sure that he had never been happier in his whole life.

"Wow."

Draco smiled.

"Betther than 'quite okay', Potter?"

"Fuck, yes. And it's Harry, Draco."

"Harry."

They kissed once more – breathless, never getting enough, while the sun rose slowly upon Rome's seven hills, bathing the world in its red and yellow and orange and golden light.

And all of a sudden he remembered that he ran out of time.

"Draco, Draco, wait, there's something I have to tell you."

Immediately Draco let go of him, leaning back slightly, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"What is it, Potter? Don't you dare tell me the Weaselette is still waiting for you back home in England."

He shook his head hurriedly.

"No, I broke up with her before I came here. After I've finally realized I don't want her. That I want you."

Obviously mollified Draco leaned in once more and looked at him expectantly.

"What is it, then?"

"In two hours a portkey will activate itself to bring me back to London. In six hours I'm expected back for Auror training."

He watched Draco swallowing and he felt miserable himself. He didn't want to go. Not after finally finding Draco. And kissing him.

"You know what? I don't care. I stay."

But Draco shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry. You know that's impossible. You have accepted your duties by entering the Auror training and you are not the kind of person to abandon your duties."

He knew that Draco was right but he still didn't want to accept it.

"Then come back with me to England."

Once again Draco shook his head, even more forceful than before.

"I will not set foot on English soil before finishing my apprenticeship as a potion master."

Somewhat desperately he looked Draco in the eyes.

"What does that mean for us, then, Draco?"

Draco placed one hand on his cheek and looked at him with his grey eyes which shone warm and full of emotions he'd never seen in them before.

"It just means that you will go back to London for the week and will come back to Rome at the weekend. Then we can think everything through and find a solution. That's if you want to, that means."

Relieved he let out his breath.

"Sometimes you really ask stupid questions."

Draco kissed him.

"I've learned from the best."

Then he straightened up.

"Come with me, then. I bring you to your portkey.

xDxRxAxRxRxYx

"_There's no need for explanations, Harry."_

_Ginny looked astonishingly collected after his spluttered attempt of an explanation. _

"_I guess I saw it coming for quite a while now. Perhaps I shouldn't have asked you for a second chance in the first place. But I guess I hoped you would … Never mind. I should have known from the start that it wouldn't work out."_

_For the umpteenth time he ran his fingers through his hair._

"_Ginny, please believe me, I haven't know until now. Had I known, I would never have…"_

_Ginny cut him off._

"_I know that, Harry."_

_She smiled bravely._

"_Or I would have hexed you into oblivion by now."_

_He smiled, too. It was a sad smile._

"_Do you think we could stay friends?"_

_Ginny took her time with her answer._

"_Give me some time, Harry."_

_She squared her shoulders. _

"_And now you shouldn't waste your time. Go to Rome. And get him."_

"_Thanks, Gin. You're wonderful." _

_He thought about hugging her or kissing her cheeks because even though he couldn't love her like she deserved it, he still loved her as a friend and sister. But he refrained, sensing it would be too painful for her at the moment. _

_Therefore he only smiled._

_Then he turned around and went away._

xDxRxAxRxRxYx

Indecisively he stood in front of Draco, while he waited in the early sun for his portkey – an old, ugly shoe – to activate.

"So – until the weekend, then?"

"Don't you dare otherwise, Potter."

He smiled, circled Draco's hips with both hands and pulled him nearer.

"Owl me, maybe?"

Draco smiled, too.

"Maybe."

He kissed Draco one more time. Then he let go, took a step back and grabbed the portkey. He couldn't take his eyes off Draco, even at the moment he could sense that old-known feeling of a hook in his navel and the world with Draco in it began to spin around and dissolve.

xDxRxAxRxRxYx

"_And you really don't know, where I could find Draco in Rome, Hermione?"_

_Hermione shook her head apologetically, while they both waited for his portkey to activate._

"_I'm sorry, Harry. Goyle wouldn't tell me more. Maybe he is not the smartest guy on earth but he is at least very loyal. You will have to look for Draco yourself."_

_Then Hermione rummaged around in her trouser's pocket and showed him a copper coin, which she placed in his hand._

"_And in case you won't be able to find him, maybe luck will help you. Not for nothing there are so many wishing wells in Rome."_

_He starred at the 1-Penny-coin in his hand then he put it in his pocket, smiling at his friend._

"_Thanks, Mione."_

"_No need to thank me, Harry."_

_She got on her toes and kissed him on his cheeks._

"_Good Luck."_

xDxRxAxRxRxYx

_~6 months later~_

"Harry?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Dray."

He heard steps and only seconds later Draco entered the kitchen and leant against the doorframe, folding his arms. His blond hair was slightly disheveled, his jeans hung low on his hips and his tight shirt left nothing to the imagination. And as always, this sight was enough to make his heart skip a beat and he knew without a doubt, that it had been the right decision to leave his old life in England behind and build a new life with Draco in Rome.

All it had taken had been five days of daydreaming and the following weekend with Draco. He had only returned to London once ever since to resign his Auror training and get his things from Grimmauld's Place. He had said goodbye to Hermione and Ron, thankful for the fact, that Ron had accepted his decision without much ado – thanks to Hermione without a doubt.

Then he had returned to Draco and Rome.

And had never left since then.

In the aftermath he had decided to take his time to think about his life and what he wanted to do with it. He had discovered that he hadn't wanted to be an Auror anymore. He had had enough of fighting the Dark for a lifetime. And meanwhile – with Draco's and Hermione's help – he had a plan. Instead of chasing dark wizards he wanted to help people. So he had decided to become a healer. His apprenticeship would start in a few weeks. Since then he tried to develop his Italian and read a lot of books about healing Draco brought him every now and then.

He could understand what Draco liked about Rome and had learned to appreciate the advantages, too – nobody knew Draco or him, nobody cared about them being together, the weather was much sunnier and warmer than in England and the food and the wine were fantastic.

And best of all – Draco was with him.

Life with Draco was like a rollercoaster. They loved each other with the same passion as they argued. They were so different in so many aspects but nonetheless Draco was what he needed and vice versa. They knew each other well – their good and bad character traits, their strengths and weaknesses, their past. They balanced and challenged each other. He'd never been so happy in his whole life.

"How was your day, Dray?"

Draco shrugged before he finally approached and kissed him.

"We prepared alraun and wolfbane potions today. Nothing unusual. Fancy a meal, Harry? I'm starving."

He nodded and got up.

"Let's go, then."

They strolled through Rome's alleyways on their way to that small trattoria they visited regularly ever since. In silent consent they took the way which led them past the well where he had thrown the coin into half a year ago.

For a moment they stopped there.

"Still a secret what you have been wishing for?"

He looked into Draco's eyes and shook his head, smiling.

"Like I said – no need to challenge destiny."

Draco smiled, too, and his eyes shone brightly which made his pulse race.

"Did you get what you have been wishing for, then?"

He took his time with his answer, took the time to drink in the sight of the man by his side.

"Everything. And more."

And when they walked away the moon shone above them in the starlit sky and he could feel the unusually warm breeze in his hair. And for the first time in his life the future seemed to be a bright and friendly place.


End file.
